Kahn Souphanousinphone
Kahn Souphanousinphone is one of the Hill's neighbors. He lives with his wife Minh and daughter Connie. He is voiced by Toby Huss. Biography Kahn lives with his wife Minh and his daughter Connie next door to the Hill Family. Kahn works in the information technology industry as a systems analyst. He originates from Luang Prabang, Laos. He first moved to Anaheim, California but left due to "neighbor problems" as told by Minh. He attends the Nine Rivers Country Club, which is comprised of almost all Asian members. Kahn is known to frequently "suck-up" to Ted Wassanasong, a fellow Laotian on the membership committee of the Country Club, who is not particularly fond of him at all. Kahn has a love-hate relationship with his Rainey Street neighbors, often insulting them by calling them "Rednecks" and "Hillbillies" and displaying a superiority complex, and other times showing kindness. He doesn't especially have friends in the neighborhood, most wanting to avoid him completely (even Bill) and being delighted when something bad happens to him. In "Just Another Manic Kahn-Day," Kahn is shown suffering from manic depression. Although this is also revealed in " Lost in myspace " season 13 episode 4. Trivia * His name is an anagram of Hank's name * Kahn's license plate says "king kahn", a homage to King Kong *In the episode "Uh-oh, Canada", it was revealed that Kahn spent 2 years in the Killing Fields, a name given to the sites in Cambodia in which the notorious Khmer Rouge had killed and buried large numbers of people *Kahn's mother refers to him as Kohng Koy Kahn , which literally means, "It is mine Kahn" in Laotian. There is debate if this is his "Full first name", but it is more likely a pet name calling him her Kahn. Her name is Laoma and she had a romantic relationship with Bill, much to Kahn's horror. He briefly broke them up, but they reunited. *Kahn is very skilled in martial arts. In The Redneck on Rainey Street, he defends himself using moves from Pencak Silat, a martial art originating in Indonesia. *For most of his on-screen appearances, Kahn drove a blue 1980s Toyota Van. Exceptions are (1) in the episode when Bill steals a tank, where Kahn is seen driving a blue 1996 Chevrolet Suburban, (2) another episode where he is seen driving a grey/silver 2003 Ford Taurus, and (3) the episode where he becomes a redneck, driving a red 1980 Chevrolet El Camino. *The episode "Just Another Manic Kahn-Day" centers around Kahn's manic depression. However, it was first revealed in the episode "Lost in MySpace" when Peggy discovers the information on the titular website. *In the episode "Naked Ambition," it is revealed that Kahn owns a speedboat named "Laotian in Motion." *Kahn is neither Chinese or Japanese, as he comes from Laos. *Kahn has special contempt for the Hills. Appearances * Season 1 ** Westie Side Story ** Shins of the Father ** King of the Ant Hill * Season 2 ** Jumpin' Crack Bass (It's a Gas, Gas, Gas) ** The Son That Got Away ** The Company Man ** Bobby Slam ** Three Days of the Kahndo ** Traffic Jam ** The Final Shinsult * Season 3 ** Death of a Propane Salesman ** And They Call it Bobby Love ** Pregnant Paws ** Good Hill Hunting ** De-Kahnstructing Henry ** The Wedding of Bobby Hill ** Love Hurts and So Does Art ** Take Me Out of the Ball Game * Season 4 ** Aisle 8A ** Hillennium ** Naked Ambition * Season 5 ** The Buck Stops Here * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 ** DaleTech ** Get Your Freak Off ** The Texas Skillsaw Massacre * Season 10 ** Orange You Sad I Did Say Banana? ** Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow * Season 11 ** Lucky's Wedding Suit * Season 12 ** The Powder Puff Boys ** Four Wave Intersection ** The Minh Who Knew Too Much ** Trans-Fascism * Season 13 ** Dia-BILL-ic Shock ** Earthly Girls are Easy ** Uh-oh, Canada ** The Boy Can't Help It ** Just Another Manic Kahn-Day ** To Sirloin With Love Gallery 92857.png De-Kahnstructing Henry.jpg Manickhan.png 132036.jpg Khan-souphanousinphone.jpg kahn.jpg Tumblr lknayxX0sj1qje0v1o1 r1 400.png 343338.jpg Quotes S04E05 *MINH: Kahn, we have no nanny for Connie. * KAHN: Oh, cruel, cruel fate! This Maui speech could be my stepping-stone from systems analyst to senior systems analyst! S12E07 * "Tell kids, SpongeBob in front of school." "I don't know what kids like." Category:Souphanousinphone Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Asians Category:Nine Rivers Country Club